


Something Permanent

by Leviice458



Series: Gift fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/pseuds/Leviice458
Summary: When Stiles begs his Dad to get a tattoo he gets a little more than he expected





	Something Permanent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Something short and sweet for @lavenderlotion and others on the discord server hope y’ all enjoy :)  
> (This is unedited and unbeta'd, sorry for any errors with grammar or spelling)

The bustling noise and rugged looks of the other customers made the Sheriff a bit anxious but he would do anything to see his boy happy. Stiles had been so giddy when he asked him on his birthday if they could go out and get matching tattoos, that John just couldn’t say no especially with how Stiles had thanked him afterward. John had another idea in mind about today and it was to show his boy just how much he loved him, he just didn’t know how to bring it up to his son.

“So I was thinking we could get a date that meant something to both of us?” Stiles smiled lightly as he came to sit in John’s lap. His whiskey eyes captivating all of John’s attention. 

“I was thinking we could get today’s date.” John ruffled Stiles’ hair as he let his hand rest on Stiles’ upper thigh, moving Stiles’ slightly away from the ring box in his pocket. 

“And why’s that,” Stiles said he leaned down in for a chaste kiss. John patted his leg to get Stiles to stand up.

“Stiles, I love you more than I have ever loved anything in my life. You mean everything to me and I want to show you just how much I love you,” John took a breath as he went to get down on his knee, he felt hot and sweaty but continued through it. “Stiles, will you marry me? So that I can continue to love and cherish you for the rest of my life.” John breathed out. His hands felt shaky and clammy, the wedding band on display.

Stiles was crying with happiness as he stared down at his dad. He never thought that this would be happening, his self-doubt made him feel like this was nothing but a dream. The word “yes” leaving his lips faster than his brain could catch up. Seeing the mega-watt smile on his dad’s face made his anxieties fade as he helped John up for a kiss.

“So after we get the tattoos, I’m thinking we stop for curly fries and milkshakes.” John smiled as Stiles face lit up with glee.

“Can this day get any better?” Stiles practically bounced up and down as he threw himself into his dad’s arms. John kissing his forehead softly as he held his boy in his arms.

“Just wait for tonight,” John whispered in Stiles’ ear, as he reached down to hold Stiles' hand and walk into the back of the parlor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
